


Third Time's the Charm

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jack/Daniel, aliens-made-them-do-it-twice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) 's [Porn Battle XIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html)

The first time, they’re in a jungle and surrounded by honest-to-God-aliens--green skin, three eyes, the works--and Jack had zoned out on the exact reasoning, since Daniel seemed put out but not worried when he was explaining. There’s a wedding, complete with awful dancing and some too-sweet ceremonial wine, and then everyone else sits down and stares at them. And then Jack realizes they’re not going to be escorted to a hut and expected to do the deed (like the six or seven other times SG-1 has been in this situation); these aliens intend to _watch_.

But Daniel’s hands are gently stripping him of his tac vest and jacket, and there’s a low burn in Jack’s blood that he’s blaming on the wine, for the sake of his sanity. Daniel’s eyes are serious, but his fingers are warm on Jack’s skin as he pulls Jack in for a kiss.

It all gets a bit blurry after that, a hot press of sweat-slicked skin as they strip of their clothes and settle in the pile of pillows on the dais. The eyes on them are creeping him out, but Jack focuses on Daniel’s face and realizes he could easily lose himself in those eyes, pupils blown wide and dark. He’s content to let Daniel take the lead, settle on top and line up their cocks and thrust, the pressure and friction between their bellies perfect. And when it’s over, Daniel meets his eyes and smiles slightly, and Jack knows it’s going to be just fine.

The second time is hours later, when they’re back on Earth and showered, checked out by the doc and on their way home. Separate cars, separate destinations, but somehow Jack still finds himself pulling up on Daniel’s driveway, an itching buzz under his skin until he’s unlocked Daniel’s front door and swept the man into his arms.

“Oh God,” Daniel says, burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, clinging just as tightly. “It’s not over, is it?”

“Seems like it,” Jack says, not particularly surprised to find Daniel’s half-hard erection pressed against his own. “Damn aliens.”

“We should probably call Janet,” Daniel says, but his fingers are creeping up the back of Jack’s t-shirt.

“I’d much rather get naked and see if that takes care of it,” Jack says, and then blinks. “Um, I mean--”

“Can we skip the conversation until after?”

Jack’s response turns into a moan when Daniel reaches down to cup his erection through his pants, and he nods quickly. They make it as far as the couch, stripping as they go, and then Daniel’s settling on his stomach, presenting Jack with a very alluring backside and an uncertain expression. “I didn’t want--I wanted to, uh, save this for...”

“Yeah, me, too,” Jack says, kissing Daniel deeply. “Do you have lube or something?”

“I’m so turned on, I won’t need it,” Daniel says unselfconsciously, and Jack bites back a moan. “Just a few fingers, and I’ll be fine.”

Jack spits in his hand anyway, prepping him quickly and then sliding home, forehead pressed to Daniel’s shoulder. It’s quick and dirty and perfect, and Daniel comes without Jack even touching his cock, pulling Jack right along with him.

The couch seems a lot smaller when they’re done, crowded together into the too-small space. “You know, I’d like to do this some time when we’re not in such a rush,” Jack says without thinking, and then looks at Daniel quickly, unsure what he’ll see.

Daniel smiles brightly. “I’d like that, too.”


End file.
